10-mm-Pistole (Fallout 3)
(sim version) (Winterfest), (legierter Stahl) (Sonora Cruz's) |fußzeile = 240px Die Winterfeste Variante aus Operation: Anchorage }} Die 10-mm-Pistole oder auch N99 10-mm-Pistole, ist eine Waffe in Fallout 3 und gehört zur Waffenart Kleine Waffen. Hintergrund Charakteristiken Die Pistole verwendet 10-mm-Munition, die man überall im Ödland finden kann. Sie ist dem Colt 6520 ähnlich, der an Westküste der USA verbreitet ist. Sie ist außerdem die erste echte Waffe, die man im Spiel verwenden kann und sie kann wie die Munition zahlreich im Ödland gefunden werden. Die Waffe kann benutzt werden, um die 10-mm-Pistole mit Schalldämpfer und Col. Autumns 10-mm-Pistole zu reparieren. Die 10-mm-Pistole ist immer die bessere Wahl gegenüber der Chinesischen Pistole, da sie eine höhere Feuerrate hat, eine viel bessere Genauigkeit besitzt und höheren Schaden verursacht. Sie kommt außerdem häufiger vor. Haltbarkeit Die Waffe kann im vollen Zustand 556 Projektile abfeuern, bevor sie unbrauchbar wird und repariert werden muss. Dies ist nur ungefähr halb so viel wie bei der Chinesischen Pistole. Varianten * Col. Autumns 10-mm-Pistole - carried by Enclave High Commander Augustus Autumn, the Colonel's 10mm pistol is nearly twice as powerful as the regular version. * N99 10-mm-Pistole mit Schalldämpfer - While not unique, the silenced 10mm pistol is a suppressed version of this weapon. Although weaker, it does not give away its user's position when fired while sneaking. * Sim version - A sim-only version of the weapon which has been re-skinned to appear newer and less worn. It also differs in health, with a whopping 999,150 hit points, essentially preventing the gun from ever degrading, This weapon is not normally accessible outside of the simulation. * 10mm alloy steel pistol - another version of the weapon was cut from the Operation Anchorage add-on, it differs from the standard 10mm pistol in appearance only, using the same new skin as the sim only version. * Sonora Cruz' 10mm pistol - a unique pistol found on Sonora Cruz. It deals a whopping 100 damage, but Sonora always flees from enemies and never uses her pistol. Vergleich Fundorte * Dies ist die erste echte verfügbare Waffe, als Amata sie dem Einsamen Wanderer zu Beginn der Quest Flucht! anbietet, kann er sie akzeptieren oder ihr sagen, sie könne sie behalten. Die Pistole ist in perfektem Zustand und damit nützlich für Spieler mit niedrigem Level. * Kann überall im Ödland der Hauptstadt gefunden werden, da Raider mit niedrigem und mittlerem Level und Ödländer diese oft verwenden. * Auch in vielen Safes zu finden, die zumeist leicht verschlossen sind. * Amata wird eine Pistole ausgerüstet haben, wenn man sich entscheidet nach der Quest Ärger an der Heimatfront alle Bewohner aus der Vault herauszubringen. * Die Officers Wilkins, Wolfe, Richards, O'Brian, Taylor und Gomez tragen alle die 10-mm-Pistole. * Vier in der Ausrüstungskammer im Brückenturm von Rivet City . * Alphonse Almodovar wird während Ärger an der Heimatfront ebenfalls eine ausgerüstet haben. * Millicent Wellington wird eine 10-mm-Pistole benutzen, um ihren Mann Edgar Wellington II zu töten, wenn man ihr den Liebesbrief zeigt. * Bannon, Birch, Colin Moriarty, der Ghul-Wissenschaftler, Greta, Jason Proud, Jessica, Joe Porter, Machete, Nathaniel Vargas, Pappy, Initiate Pek, Sonora Cruz, Ted Strayer, Weston Lesko und Winthrop nutzen die Pistole. * Eine im verlassenen Haus in Grayditch, neben Brandices Haus. * Zwei im Depot der Nationalgarde . Sounds Galerie FO3 items concept art.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Liquid Development FO3 10mm Pistol.JPG Vorkommen Die 10-mm-Pistole kommt nur in Fallout 3 vor. Einzelnachweise en:10mm pistol (Fallout 3) es:Pistola N99 fi:10mm pistol (Fallout 3) fr:Pistolet 10mm (Fallout 3) pl:N99 10mm (Fallout 3) ru:10-мм пистолет (Fallout 3) uk:10-мм пістолет (Fallout 3) Kategorie:Fallout 3 Kleine Waffen Fertigkeit Waffen